


Matching Pair

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook





	Matching Pair

Lingerie was a perfectly acceptable way to surprise your boyfriend on your anniversary, right? Or at least that’s what Bodhi told himself as he ran into their bathroom as soon as they’d gotten home from their anniversary dinner. 

It had taken weeks for Bodhi to pick out something once he’d come up with the idea, but an ad popped up on his feed for men’s underwear that seemed like normal briefs but they were completely assless in the back. He’d passed on the matching pair that, as a companion piece to the first pair, had the crotch missing.

Bodhi had hid the briefs in their bathroom and was excited to put them on and show Cassian. He quickly changed into them and tugged them up, getting a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

“He’s gonna love these,” Bodhi grinned. 

“Bo, what’s taking so long? I’ve got something to show you!” Cassian called, knocking on the door. Bodhi shoved his clothes aside and opened the door, an enormous grin on his face. 

Impossibly, there stood Cassian, full package on display, wearing the exact matching pair of briefs to Bodhi’s. They both looked at each other and started to laugh. 

“Did we really buy-“

“We got matching-“

“So much for a surprise!”

Thankfully, their giggles resolved to soft touches and by the time they were tucked up in bed, sleeping soundly, the matching briefs lay on the floor, discarded and appreciated. 


End file.
